


The winner on a Derby day

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [28]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: English Premier League, F/F, Football, Gallaghercest, Lesbian Sex, Manchester City, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, sexy football kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Back in 2011 City won 6-1 against United. This is Noel and Liam as women watching that match.I changed a few things like when the United goal happened and making it the last game of the season wiping out the QPR, AGUERRROOOOO moment.





	The winner on a Derby day

Noelle came through the door and ran straight upstairs with not so much as a “honey I'm home.”  
She had one thing on her mind, getting out of her work clothes. Well the clothes she'd been wearing all day while working. She'd been recording for her debut solo album, it was nothing like back in the day but it still felt good to get out of those clothes.  
She ripped her bra off and threw it in the hamper, replacing it with a thin camisole top and a navy polo shirt with Man City’s crest on her heart. She found some fresh jeans and pulled them on too. She was so excited and so focused for what was to come.  
“Where are the boys?” she shouted after walking into their room, finding it empty.  
“Gone to the match.”  
“What?!”  
Sure, it made sense that Gene and Lennon had gone but they didn't have them this weekend, their dads did. The little ones on the other hand, Noelle had waited all day, all week, ages for this, to take them as a family.  
“Paul’s taken them.”  
“What?! What’s Our Kid doing taking our babies to a match?” she questioned. “He didn't even have tickets when I asked.”  
“I gave him ours.” Mila admitted, biting her lip.  
“Why the fuck would ya do that?” she went rushing back down the stairs to confront her sister angrily. “You know much I've…”  
She stopped dead silent as she laid eyes on Mila. She had a shock with what she saw.  
“How did recording go today?” she asked as Noelle looked at her body, stunned.  
She wore her sky blue tight fitting football shirt emblazoned with the badge they loved. That was enough to peak Noelle’s interest but that wasn't all. There was her sky blue boxer briefs just visible below the hem of her top. Her long, silky legs led to football socks, pulled up to her knees. She had her arms folded holding the TV remote to her chin as if she was innocent, as if she didn't know what she was doing to Noelle.  
Noelle couldn’t speak.  
“Noelle!” she smirked and clicked her fingers. “Said how’s recording going?”  
“Let's just focus on the match, it'll kick off soon.” she said knowing it was a dodgy topic and she just couldn't think of anything else but Man City and that body.  
“Okay.” Mila accepted, wishing that Noelle would understand that she wasn't bitter, she had her own band going, they were fine now, she accepted Oasis was a thing of the past but her sister never believed her.  
She pointed the controller at the TV and the channel came on. The noise of the sports channel gave her a buzz. She'd been waiting, excited for this.  
Noelle approached Mila, kissing her lips, embracing her. “Do you think we can win them?”  
“I think we'll fucking batter them.” Mila asserted, holding Noelle tight.  
They didn't exactly have a good track record over the years, home or away, this was different, this was no ordinary City season. They were toying with the idea that they could take it all the way to the title. It was the very last game of the season. Win this and take the league, lose it and remain in their shadow. Drawing was never an option.  
Mila slipped her hands up Noelle’s shirt, caressing her back. Noelle let out sighs of approval, feeling that Mila was taking away the weight of the guitar she'd had on her shoulder all day.  
They kissed as Mila massaged Noelle’s shoulders, that was until the commentators made a fuss about the teams coming onto the pitch. They sat on the edge of the sofa, holding hands as the game kicked off.  
There was far more tension in the air than can be be massaged away. They were so nervous, this ninety minutes meant everything to them and.their club.  
Noelle was trying to concentrate on the game but she kept seeing beauty out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't resist and Mila knew it as she watched the screen seeming oblivious to Noelle’s look of lust.  
The first goal went in for United. The enemy was beating them to the title. Hart just couldn’t get to that strike from Fletcher. They were gutted it was going this way. This wasn’t the plan.  
Noelle didn’t want to watch anymore. There was still ages, it was still early on but they’d both seen this too many times before. She thought she knew how this ended.  
She wanted the fun. She wanted Mila. She was so close to giving into temptation. She placed a hand on Mila’s soft, warm thigh.   
“Did you fucking see that?!” Mila reacted to Balotelli’s equalising strike and they cheered.  
“That pass from Milner...” Noelle said, impressed. “Fuck me!”  
They were trying not to get carried away. It was only an equaliser, there was still so long to go. Noelle caressed Mila’s thigh with excitement.  
Mila took interest in Noelle’s choice of expression and the hand gently rising up her thigh towards her boxers. She wanted to concentrate on the match. At one, one, it was tense, it could literally go either way. She was also desperate to respond to her sister’s touch. She wanted to retaliate. She wanted to know how the calluses of Noelle’s guitar playing hands would feel as they brushed against other parts of her body. She tried to stay strong though, stay the tease she’d presented herself as.   
The rest of the first half rolled on. There weren’t many chances for either side so their attention wandered right back to each other. They couldn’t resist each other any longer if the match wasn’t going to hold their attention. They were lost in kisses and touches, they were planting kisses wherever they could find each other’s heated skin. They were only looking to the screen when the commentators and the crowd got really excited.   
By half time Noelle’s shirt and camisole was somewhere down the back of the sofa. Mila was thoroughly enjoying giving her full attention to Noelle’s full breasts. Noelle was only too happy to receive it, her hand was teasing Mila, still separated by those boxer briefs she’d wanted to see slide down Mila’s legs the moment she saw them. They couldn’t help but be vocal in response to what they were doing to each other.   
While the pundits chatted away, they continued to have their fun. Occasionally whispering their agreements with the pundits as though they were talking dirty. They had plenty of dirty talk for each other without turning the match excitement sexy. They talked and talked, spurring each other on.  
The commentators went back to the match and Noelle had to retake her place of the sofa. She had slipped Mila’s underwear to the floor and had been kneeling between her legs. Mila almost grabbed Noelle’s head and wrapped her legs around her body so she couldn’t go. She could hardly believe Noelle had left her that way, aching for more just because the second half was beginning. She would never leave Noelle in this cruel state. All she could do was whimper and give Noelle the dirty look she didn’t notice.   
It didn’t take long for an incident to arise in the match and they weren’t shy expressing their opinions on the matter.  
“He’s fucking pulling his arm. Look! That’s a fucking red He’s got to go off.” they both shouted, almost begging as though they could sway the ref. “Penalty, that’s in the penalty box!”   
“Evans is shown a red card, he's off.” The commentator informed. “And it’s a free kick outside the area.”  
“He's off, they're fucking down to ten!” Noelle let out her excitement.  
She grabbed Mila and kissed her out of relief. Having your opponent go down to ten men wasn’t always a good thing but having a decision go their way against United surely meant something good was coming their way today, even if they didn’t get the penalty to go with it..   
They watched in anticipation but the ball went straight to United for them to counter. “What a waste!” Mila commented, frustrated by the lack of an effort on target from the free kick and from the lack of attention she was getting after Noelle had gotten her so worked up.  
She was so needy, it was taking over her mind. She moved long Noelle’s hair aside, flicking it over her shoulder and took her boobs in her hands, kneading them, licking them, sucking on them while she rocked, creating hot friction between her legs.   
The second City goal came from Milner’s cross.  
“Oh my… Balotelli strikes again!” Mila shouted, the excitement was too much, she started touching herself needing to have her release.  
“He’s fucking ruthless.” Noelle said but once she noticed what Mila was doing, she wasn’t happy. “Hey, that’s my job! D’you want his cock or summat?!”  
“No.” Mila denied but she couldn’t stop herself. “You did this, not him.”  
“You do, you want his cock.” Noelle let her jealous side out, it wasn’t her fault, they’d met these players, they’d been around them, it could happen. “You’d shag him.”  
“I don’t, I only want his goals, me. He can shoot into my net any fucking day.” Mila tried an innuendo, knowing it would wind Noelle up even more. “We’re winning two, one, we’re gonna win the league, relax babe.”  
Noelle pushed Mila onto her back and crawled onto her, straddling her body. She slowly lifted Mila’s shirt, letting her fingers glide across Mila’s smooth, flat belly. She was determined to show her she was relaxed and that she was the only one for Mila. Once she reached Mila’s breasts, letting Mila think one thing she changed her mind and moved right back down between Mila’s legs where those little boxer shorts were no longer covering her up.  
They both looked to the screen as City went on another wave of attack.   
Aguero made it three. “He’s surely wrapped this up once and for all.” Those were the commentators words. They could’ve come out of the girls’ mouths. They were confident they’d see it through now. There was no way United was going to get their shit together, they were crap.  
“Who put us in heaven?” Mila asked once they were done cheering. “I’ve fucking died and gone to heaven, ain’t I?”  
“Close enough.” Noel smiled as she lowered her head to Mila’s thighs, kissing them, teasing as she got closer to Mila’s sensitive parts once again.  
Noelle was completely focused on taking Mila over the edge as the match wore on. She had too much passionate energy that needed to to go somewhere so just watching the match, waiting for more action was no longer an option. She didn’t mind that Mila was chanting the players’ names, cheering them on. She was squealing and moaning too, so sensitive to Noelle’s tongue and her fingers. She forgot the players’ names as she shouted for Noelle to give her more, screaming her name like it was the only one she knew.   
Mila almost passed out as she rode the wave of her orgasm built up by her football team and her sister. She wanted more but she couldn’t handle it. She laid panting. Noelle watched her, delighted by the effect she’d had on her. She stared into her eyes that were anything but icy for her. She watched her plump lips quiver as she breathed through shallow breaths. She wanted to feel the heat of those lips against hers once again but she knew Mila needed time to rest so she resisted.  
United gave away the cheapest of corners. Mila and Noelle could only laugh at the De Gea and Ferdinand stupid mistake as they reveled in the replays, hoping City could embarrass them further. The cross was headed, it came back and went in off Dzeko.  
They kissed with small kisses between their laughter coming from the calamity of the corner and the goal that came from it. They were in disbelief. They were in complete bliss.  
Four goals scored against Manchester United in one match was unreal. They didn’t need to watch anymore. There was no way back for the team in red who thought the city and football was theirs.   
They couldn’t turn it off though, not until that final whistle had blown and it was official. The ninety minute mark had hit but the game wasn’t done. There was four minutes of injury time and two more goals to witness. One from Silva and the other from Dzeko again.   
The ref blew the whistle. The stadium erupted, the fans and the players while anyone of the United persuasion quickly vanished. The pair of them jumped up, cheering, celebrating, not knowing what to do with themselves. They’d done it, they won the title. They jumped around and stood half naked as they watched the team they’d supported through so much misery and heartache, delivered into glory as Premier League winners.   
They watched it all. The City blue ticker tape flying everywhere, the medals, the trophy. It was all theirs. It was a sight they never thought possible not until they saw those six goals hit the back of the net one by one. They hadn’t imagined getting through such a match like they did either, they couldn’t have done that at the stadium. They didn’t even think to find their clothes, not until ALL of the celebrations were over, the stadium was emptying and their boys would be returning with their brother.


End file.
